A Glimmer of Hope
by SummerSerendipity
Summary: What does Bakura do when Ryou gets so sick that pharoah is the only one who can cure him? Get forced to go on a huge road trip with all of his least favorite people of course! OCxBakura OCxRyou
1. Illness strikes

**A Glimmer of Hope **

**By: Mitsuki355 and Liv (Angelic Thief)**

**Chapter one: The beginning**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story other then Amesia and Katori**

**Liv: WAIT A MINUTE! I OWN KATORI**

**Mitsuki: (coughs) Oh...uh right...Wait...Where's Ryou and Bakura anyway? Angelic Thief, what did you do with them?**

**Liv: ummm...(backs away slowly) I don't remember!**

**Ryou: Hey, what's wrong with Liv?**

**Bakura: Yeah, she's acting weirder than she normaly does!**

**Liv: BAKURA! YOU'RE ALIVE! (Hugs Bakura)**

**Bakura: (sweat drop) not again...(thinks):_ even though I'm enjoying this very much..._**

**Mitsuki: ANYWAY! On with the story before they start making out...**

**Ryou: Too late...(points at Bakura and Liv)**

**Bakura and Liv:( Making out)**

**Mitsuki: (makes gagging noises)**

* * *

I watched intently as my Hikari carefully selected the meat we would be eating that week. Apparently he wasn't aware of my presence as he muttered to himself.

"Not enough, not bloody enough, not soft enough…" he grimaced at the thought of me sinking my teeth into a giant, shapeless, gray, lump of meat delighting at the feel of crimson blood dribbling down my chin.

"That's a lot of meat," I murmured, starling my Hikari.

"Bakura," he hissed whirling around to face me.

"The one and only!" I replied, smirking at the face that resembled mine with chilling likeness.

"I though you'd be home thinking up new ways of torturing me." He stared at me, his startled face turning into a scowl.

"I do that every waking moment my dear Ryou," I taunted with a grin.

"You would wouldn't you?" He muttered, trying to stay quiet enough for me not to hear.

"What was that my dear Hikari?" I asked, glaring at him with my fierce brown eyes

"N-nothing B-bakura," my Hikari stammered, looking away from my glare.

"That's what I thought." I declared, smirking again.

Ryou ignored me and continued his now uneasy maet examination. Suddenly, the aciant golden ring around my neck started glowing. One of it's sharp (Bakuara: My liky sharp things... Mitsuki & Liv: Kaaay.../backs away slowly/) golden tassles lifted and pointed at the milk aisle. I looked up quickly to see if it was a millenium item I could steal. Alas, my brown eyes met Yugi's amethyst ones. (Bakura: CURSE YOU YUGI!) I wasn't ready for the puzzle yet. Pushing the tassle down I stood by my hikari's side.

"Hey Ryou!" Yugi greeted my hikari, sickly sweet friendship practically dripping from his toungue with every word that rolled off. (Randomfangirl: HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY GUGI! Mitsuki/sweatdrop/ how'd she get past security? Liv: Well...uh.../rubs back of neck/ What security? Mitsuki: Never mind...you were with Bakura when I asked you to do it.) I gagged.

"Hello Yugi," Ryou said,glaring at me. I shrugged. It wasn't as if Yugi could _see_ me or anything.

"Doin you last minute Saturday shopping?" Yugi asked kindly. I was going to be sick.

Ryou nodded, "We're low on supplies. Bakura eats everything that's edible." (Bakura: What do you mean by that! Liv: well...sweety...alas...Ryou speaks the truth on that one... Bakura: HE DOES NOT/stuffing face with food/)

"I had a sudden sugar craving," Yugi said sheepishly.

"You mean Pharoh?" Ryou asked.

"Naw, he's against sugar. Even if he eats it more then I do." (Pharoh/puts on innocent face/ I do not!) Ryou only supplied only a small smile.

"I have to go," he said softly, "I think I have a developing headache

"Well, see you! Hope you feel better," Yugi said sympethically.

"I think I'm going to puke," I gagged.

"So do I," Ryou moaned, clutching his stomach.

"We'd better get home then," I said, taking control of the body i shared with Ryou. It's not as if Icaredabout him or anything, it was just that if my hikari died then so would I. Again. It was best to keep him off his feet.

_ It's just a flu bug_. I reasured myself not beleiving what I was saying_. Just a bug_...

The next morning Ryou insisted on going to school, even though his head was throbbing and all his limbs rom head to toe were sore. I must have caught him yawning fifty times, but my insistance that he stay home fell on deaf ears.

"I have to go to school," he told me. "We have to present a big progect today and people are counting on me to be there."

"Your friends are more important than you health?" I scoffed.

"Look, just because the only person you care about is yourself doesn't mean that I don't feel a bertain loyalty to my freinds," Ryou spat. Boy was he grumpy.

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes and handed Ryou his backpack. The white haired boyonly glaredat me before leaving. I had the house all to myself.

**Mitsuki: That's all!**

**Liv/Bakura: (stop making out)**

**Liv: WHAT!**

**Mitsuki: (smirks) That's right. I wrote it all by myself this time.**

**Liv: Aww...**

**Ryou: PLEASE REVEIW! (puppy dog eyes)**

**Fangirls: (squeel)**


	2. What's wrong with Ryou?

**Chapter Two: What's wrong with Ryou?**

**Mitsuki: Hello again lovely readers!**

**Liv: Where? I don't see them.**

**Mitsuki: You bakka! They're on the _other_ side of the screen!**

**Liv: Right...I knew that.**

**Mitsuki: _Anyway, _Liv's got a cold so I'll be writing by myself again.**

**Liv: (coughs)**

**Bakura: (pats...er...SMACKS Liv on the back)**

**Liv: OW! (chases Bakura)**

**Ryou: (sweatdrop) Thanks to our reveiwers Black.Thorns.and.White.Tears and PriestessofDarkness695. We're glad you liked the story Black Thorns. Don't beat Bakura to bad. He is my Yami you know.**

**Liv: (Has bakura in a head lock) And we're glad you liked it to PriestessofDarkeness695. I try to keep Bakura in line, but Mitsuki's got it easy with Ryou! (pouts)**

**Bakura: LET GO OF ME WOMAN!**

**All: (Try to detach Liv from Bakura)**

**Yami: Guess I have to do the disclaimer. Mitsuki and Liv don't own anything but Amesia and Katori, who you'll meet next chapter. Enjoy the update!**

Ryou came home looking pale and battered. Without so much as a greeting he raced into the bathroom and vomited profusly in the toilet. I helped him sit up and wipe his mouth. Then gently I carried him to his bed. I placed my hand on Ryou's forehead to check for fever. I yelped and snatched it back. He was so hot you could fry an egg on his forehead.

Before I could laugh at that image I realized something. I shouldn't have been able to feel that heat. Not unless... I looked down to see that my hand was no longer transparent. I looked at Ryou to see if he had unconsiously switched places with me, but the boy was still whole. Now I was seriously freaked out, and, as much as I hated to admit it, it was time to get help. I called in the only person i knew who had dealt with more magic than me.

"Hello?" came a voice on the other line.

"Yugi?" I asked.

"Yeah, who is this?"

"This is...uh..." I cleared my throat. "This is Bakura. I need you to come over right away."

"Which Bakura?" yugi asked suspiciously.

"That desn't matter!" I snapped."I need you here right _now. _It's an emergency!"

"Alright," Yugi said hesitantly. "But if you try anything funny..."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll get my butt kicked.Nowget over here!" I shouted.

"Have some patience child," I heard Pharoh mutter as he switched places with yugi. I growled but the spirit had already hung up.

"Ding Dong" The sound of the ringing dorbell echoed in my ears.

"What _do _you want?" Pharoh stood on the doorstep, arms crossed across his chest.

"What's the matter? Don't trust me with your precious Yugi?"I smirked.

"Shutup. Now tell me what you want!" Pharoh snapped.

"Ryou's sick," I sighed.

"And you actually care?"

"You know as well as I do that if Ryou dies then so do I. it has nothing to do with caring," I growled.

"It's that bad huh?"

"Trust me. If it wasn't bad, you wouldn't be here," I rolled my eyes.

Pharoh stared at me expectantly.

"What?"

"Let Ryou out so I can see him!"

"Well, uh, there's another problem," I said sheepishly. "Come in here." I led Pharoh into Ryou's room.

The ancient egyptians jaw dropped. "You both have bodies?"

I studied my fingernails. "For the moment."

"Of course! I know what happened!" Pharoh exclaimed suddenly.

"What?" I asked.

"Ryou tried to remove his copy of the ring while you were still wearing yours."

"Why would he want to do that?" I asked sweetly.

Pharoh sent me a look that said _Are you really that stupid?_

"Okay, so Ryou hates me, but that still dosn't explain this."

"You have a temporary body so that you can take care of Ryou. If you don't do anything your body will dissappear and so will Ryou's life," Pharh warned.

"How do we fix it?" I said, slightly panicky.

"We have to get all the millenium items and I have to cast a spell of healing with them."

'Better get started then," I said.I wasn't going to disappear if Icould help it.

"You're hopless," Pharoh muttered, leaving todo his packing.

I grinned. "I know."

**Mitsuki: That's it!**

**Liv: Wait! We forgot to reply to one of our reveiwers!**

**Mitsuki: I know, but thier reveiw isn't showing up! Sorry to who we forgot! Thanks for reveiwing!**

**Ryou: Aww, do I hafta do it?**

**Mitsuk: Yes darling, it gets us reveiws.**

**Ryou: puppy dog eyes Please reveiw!**


	3. Chapter 3: On the road

**Liv: I'm sorry that it took so long to update! I had the notebook and ummm...my rooms not exactly clean...and /shifty eyes/ IT WAS ALL MALIK'S FAULT!**

**Mitsuki: I highly doubt that. Didn't you divorce him?**

**Liv: The paper work still hasn't gone through yet.../sigh/**

**Mitsuki: What do you mean?**

**Liv: Well, Malik doesn't want to let go of me or something, and he's killed all my lawyers and all the judges and So I'm still married to him legally...**

**Bakura: I'LL KILL HIM! I'LL KILL THE LOW LIFE!**

**Ryou: It's not like you and Liv are gonnna get married or anything...**

**Bakura: I know that but...I'LL STILL KILL HIM!**

**Random Fangirls: EEEP! YOU CAN'T KILL MALIK!**

**Bakura & Liv: YOU WANNA BET ON IT!**

**Ryou & Mitsuki/sigh/**

**Yami: I guess I have to do the disclaimer again: Liv and Mitsuki don't own anything in this story except the plot and Amesia and Katori. Who you will finaly meet.**

Chapter Three: On the road...with two new passengers.

* * *

I stared in astonishment at the people before me. Tea, Duke, Tristan, Joey, Ishizu, Yugi, and Serenity. "Great! The gangs all here," I said dryly. "Why are they coming?" 

"Well," said Yugi, "Tea's here because her friend's sick. Serenity's here because she's worried about you. Joey, Tristan, and Duke are here because Serenity's here. Ishizu, you and, me are here for obvious reasons."

"Plus Ishizu's the only one who can get Merick to give us the rod." I pointed out slowly. I guess that part made sense.

Well, here we were, ready to travel across the world in a beat up R.V. (Liv: Poor Bakura.../snickers/) I was _so_ excited. (Please note the sarcasm there.) Sighing, I loaded Ryou into the back room.

"Who's going to watch over Ryou?" Serenity asked.

" say Bakura," Joey offered.

"Why me?" I asked.

"Because you two need some bonding time. Besides, he is your hikari." Pharaoh smirked.

"If I could punch you right now..." I left the threat hanging and went into the back room to take care of my sick hikari.

3 hours later

We still hadn't left Japan yet, and I was getting really sick of the 'Spongebob Fun Song' (Liv/horrified look/ how could anybody put someone through that? That's the worst type of torture! Bakura: I know!) "Turn the freaken radio on Yugi!" I shouted. Yugi laughed and turned on the radio. (Liv: Okay...Yugi maybe old enough to drive...but is he tall enough? Mitsuki: good point...Sounds like Hanyou, except the old enough part!) 'Walk Like an Egyptian" was on. _How ironic_ I thought bluntly to myself with a groan.

My hikari moved his head a little and moaned. My heart quivered slightly, he was getting worse.

Suddenly, Yugi started slowly down until he reached a full stop. "What's going on?" Joey asked, standing by Yugi. I wanted to know the same thing.

A girl rushed on board when the tri-colored teen opened the door. She looked breathless and about ready to faint. "T-thank you." She had long, ebony hair and bright green eyes. Suddenly, another girl appeared behind her. She had the same ebony hair, but gray-blue eyes.

"Thanks," she breathed, "we stood there for hours! I though my thumb was going to fall off!"

All of the friendship geeks laughed but the two girls weren't paying attention. They were both starring at each other, and eventually both cracked grins. They walked to the back and Yugi started the van.

"My name's Amesia," said the girl with gray-blue eyes. "And this is my twin sister, Katori," she continued, gesturing to the green-eyed girl who had now fallen silent.

Amesia giggled. "Yeah he is."

Katori blushed and glared at her. "You said that out load!"

"Woops," Amesia continued to giggle and looked at her sister mischievously.

Katori rolled her eyes and turned her head towards me. I suddenly felt strange as she sized me up. A sweet smiled crossed her lips and she gave me a saucy wink. She wasn't as shy as I thought.

"Common Katori," Amesia grabbed her sister's arm and pulled her into a seat. They started giggling with each other as we drove off.

It was nearing midnight and we were almost to the ship that would take us to Egypt. Our first stop. Most everyone was asleep, except me, and the two new girls, and Yugi, who was actually Pharoaho who was driving. The two girls were talking in hushed voices and giggling.

"You talk to him!" On was saying, I couldn't tell which one it was since the only difference between them was their eyes.

"No! I could never do anything like that!"

"You winked at him!"

"But...but..I didn't have to talk ot him!"

"Oh you're too shy sometimes!"

"Okay, since I'm sooooo shy, why don't you go and talk to him?"

"Okay!" Amesia shrugged, (I could see her eyes now) She stood up and...walked right past me! She sat down next to my blasted Hikari and brushed the hair away from his face.

"Hey you," she whispered, taking the rag from the bucket and wetting Ryou's head.

"Not that one!" Katori hissed, "The other one!"

Amesia looked up, "Aww, but I like this one!" She sighed and looked at me. "Hi."

"Whatever," I replied solidly.

"My sister thinks your hott," and with that she stood up and bounced back to her seat where her twin was giggling madly.

"I don't know your name, but will you go out with me?" Katori asked, so much for being shy.

"Well, first of all, my names Bakura. Second of all, I'll have to think about that, but for the moment I'm busy with him," I jerked my thumb at Ryou.

"Ooo, is her your hikari?" Amesia and Katori asked together.

"Huh?" I was startled that they would know about.

"Our step-brother, marick told us all about those," Amesia explained oblivious to my confusion.

So the egyption was their step-brother huh? How interesting.

"Can we help take care of him?" Katori asked.

"Sure," I shurgged.

Suddenly a cheery friendship song started on the radio.

Amesia wrinkled her nose, "uh, I hate this song!" She declared, throwing back her long hair and sighing in frustration. I finally found someone who understood me...now what about her sister?

* * *

**Liv: Thank you for all the reviews! We LOVE Reading them. **

**Mitsuki: And to make it up to you all for such a long wait, Chapter four will be here asap! **

**Liv: So like in two days! **

**Mitsuki, Liv, and Bakura: Ryou...**

**Ryou: I don't wanna/pouts/**

**Mitsuki: You have to! We WANT reviews!**

**Ryou/sigh/ fine...PLEASE REVIEW/puppy dog eyes/**

**fangirls: SOOOOOOO CUTE!**

**Liv/pulls our battle axe/ YOU GUYS ARE GETTING REAL ANNOYING/chases fangirls around/**

**Mitsuki: That's her traid mark weapon.../sweat drop/**


End file.
